


139. Twenty-three courses

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [139]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	139. Twenty-three courses

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): 23 courses  
 **players only. backdated. takes place on Ryan's birthday, November 28th.**

Twenty-three courses later, Sam thanks Jake for making the time in his busy schedule to do one of his famous tasting dinners, here in their flat, for Ryan's birthday. It hadn't taken too much to convince Ryan to come and spend the day with him on set so Jake could set up and cook and then, when they got home, Sam had seen Ryan's eyes light up almost as much as they had for the sky-diving and then watched patiently while Jake and Ryan dissected each and every dish - ingredients, composition, melding of flavours - before and after they ate it. Five hours later, he's finally seeing Jake out the door, an envelope with a more than generous tip pressed into his hand. Holy shit. It's been fun but Sam thinks maybe he got cheated on the good old tastebuds somewhere because he sure as hell didn't get the same things out of the whole meal that Ryan did.

"Did you love the avocado chips with crab? Those were amazing!" Ryan exclaims, grinning at Sam across the kitchen as he puts away the clean and dry dishes. "Or the scallops with the peanut curry and yogurt? It's never even occurred to me to try and make something like that. And that warm mojito we started off with, oh my god." He lays a hand on his heart. "I could've done with one of those to end with."

Sam grins back. "The mojito was good, and the avocado with the crab. I liked the mushroom and cream things, where you squirted the cream into your mouth," although, really, that just sounds all kind of wrong. "And the olive oreo thing. That was cool."

"That was... unexpected," Ryan says with a laugh, thinking back over the rest of their meal. It's a good thing Chef Jake left them a menu, or he's pretty sure he'd never be able to recall all twenty-three courses. "I wasn't huge on the ham broth in a martini glass. That was kind of... off." He slips his arms around Sam's waist and nibbles at his throat. "You are so amazing."

"Me?" Sam laughs. "Why's that?" Pulling Ryan in even closer.

"Are you kidding?" Ryan pulls back just enough so he can meet his lover's eyes. "You did all this. For me." He threads his fingers gently through Sam's hair, choking back a sudden wave of emotion. "I can't believe it."

"You deserve it," Sam says, kissing Ryan. "You mean everything to me and this is my way of showing you that."

 _Aw, hell_. Ryan's usually able to play it pretty cool. But when Sam says things like that, does things like this... "You're going to make me all sappy and sloppy and I'll only embarrass us both," he mutters against his lover's mouth.

"I don't know about that," Sam murmurs, biting at Ryan's lower lip. "I rather like you sappy and sloppy."

Ryan huffs a laugh. "You think that now," he says, sliding his hands beneath Sam's shirt. "But just wait until I actually let you listen to all those love songs I've written for you. And you decide you hate them. Because there won't be a double-bass drum in sight."

"I can appreciate other kinds of music," Sam protests, grinning. "Just like I appreciated all those different dishes tonight." He leans into Ryan's touch, warm palms on his skin and smiles. "You've been writing?"

"Some, yeah." Ryan strokes his hands over the smooth skin of Sam's back. "My agent's shopping a few of them around. He says Demi Lovato's people seem really interested in one in particular." He sighs. "I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with my words seeming natural on a nineteen year-old girl's lips, but what the hell. I guess it's your fault, anyway."

"How's that? The whole sappy and sloppy thing?" Sam teases, shifting against Ryan and brushing their lips together.

"Yes. Apparently I'm very sensitive," Ryan says, his voice dry. He sucks on Sam's bottom lip. "And you're very romantic."

"You forgot horny," Sam points out, lightly grinding against Ryan's front. "Does that go with the romantic?"

Ryan laughs and pulls Sam's shirt up, tossing it aside. "I guess. Does that mean you've been so romantic just to get some? Because then yeah, I think they do go together."

"I wouldn't say _just_ to get some," Sam teases, unbuttoning Ryan's shirt and pushing open the sides.

With a grin Ryan shrugs out of his shirt, then turns and leans back against the counter, pulling Sam to stand between his thighs. "I never understood how the seducer was supposed to be the only one in the equation who actually wanted sex," he confesses, unbuckling his lover's belt. "I mean, yeah. Maybe I'm _letting_ you seduce me, but... I really want you to fuck me."

"Good, because I'm going to," Sam says, getting his hands on Ryan's jeans as well. Unable to take his gaze away from his lover's face, that smile, those gorgeous eyes. "Besides, that whole thing was developed for swooning young ladies in petticoats."

"I would look pretty ridiculous in a petticoat," Ryan murmurs. With a soft groan he closes his hand around Sam's cock, beginning to stroke. "Fuck, I love your cock," he whispers, playing his fingers over the blunt head.

"Yeah?" Sam grins, freeing Ryan's cock in turn. "It's not as big as Alex's," he teases, not in the least bit self-conscious about that. Pretty much no one is as big as Alex.

"Who?" Ryan asks, hungrily licking Sam's throat. It's pretty much impossible for him to think about anyone else when Sam's got his hands on him. Or when he's got his hands on _Sam_ , god.

Sam laughs. "Never mind," he drawls, kissing along the curve of Ryan's shoulder, wrapping his own hand around Ryan's cock and matching his lover's strokes. "Love you so fucking much."

"Mmm, love you," Ryan mumbles, slipping his hands into Sam's jeans and cupping his ass, dragging his lover in to grind against him. "Want you. I've been waiting for _hours_. I didn't touch you once when Jake was here, did you notice? It's a good thing he bribed us with food."

"Yeah, you were being a good boy," Sam murmurs, kissing Ryan again, his mouth and strokes getting a little rougher.

Ryan moans softly, melting beneath his lover's touch. "Please," he whispers, even as he rubs against Sam. Sometimes he can control himself. Sometimes, though, he trusts in Sam to do it for him. "Please fuck me, Sir."

"Get your jeans off and bend over the island," Sam orders, releasing Ryan's cock and taking a step back.

"Yes, Sir." Ryan wriggles out of his jeans and shivers just a little. He leans over and grips the sides of the kitchen island, spreading his thighs. And he shivers again, this time in anticipation.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," Sam says, sliding his hands over Ryan's back before leaning in to lick a long line from right above his hole to the very top of his spine.

Ryan whimpers, and it feels like every nerve he possesses just stands on edge. "Please," he breathes, unsure of any particular thing he's asking for, just knowing he wants _more_. "Please."

Grinning, Sam steps back and drops his jeans, kicking them aside, before moving back in, cock in hand, rubbing the already wet tip over Ryan's hole.

"Oh, god." Ryan's knees nearly melt. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and angles his hips back, immediately seeking more.

Unable to resist the tease, even on Ryan's birthday, Sam traces the outline of his lover's tattoo with his cock.

Ryan whimpers softly. _Fuck_ , Sam knows just how to get to him. "Sir," he whispers, feeling every sensuous touch sear through him, reminding him how thoroughly Sam owns him. He reaches back and - careful not to touch his lover or get in his way - spreads his cheeks open wide.

Fuck. Sam groans and rubs a little harder, outlining Ryan's hole several times before he finally gives in and breaches his lover's body.

Moaning, Ryan bears down and takes him in. "Please," he gasps, rocking against Sam and working him deeper with every shift back. "Oh fuck yes, please."

Ryan's words are music to Sam's ears and he pushes in, deeper, pushing steadily until he's buried, right to the hilt, one hand reaching around for Ryan's cock, gripping it tightly.

"Oh, fuck." Automatically Ryan pushes into Sam's chokehold, even as it sends a chill of warning down his spine. "Sir?"

Sam grins. "Yeah?"

 _Oh. Fuck._ Ryan knows that wicked tone of voice. Knows exactly what the matching sparkle in Sam's eye looks like, too. "Oh, god," he whispers, and whimpers just a little. "Please fuck me, Sir."

"Just fuck you?" Sam says, hips starting to move, his cock pulled back and then pushed in again, his grip steel-tight around Ryan's cock.

Ryan sobs out a breath. Sam's hand is as good - as merciless - as any cock ring. "Yes," he whispers, the pulse of blood in his prick pounding throughout his entire body. He digs his fingernails into his flesh, keeping his cheeks spread wide. "God, Sir, fuck your boy hard."

Jesus Christ. Sam couldn't say no to that if he wanted. He draws back again and just lets go, pounding into Ryan, one hand braced against the island while the other maintains its grip on Ryan's cock. Fuck. And it's so good. Ryan hot and tight and just _taking it_.

His face pressed to the cool wood of the kitchen island, Ryan winces and bites his lip. It hurts, god, but that's nothing to how much he _wants_ it. He pushes back, trapped between his lover's cock and his hand. Shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure tries to roll through his body, only to be brought up short against that ruthless hold.

"This hard enough for you?" Sam growls softly, leaning in and biting at the back of Ryan's neck and shoulders. "This what you wanted?" Slamming in harder and harder until his whole body aches from the force, his cock throbbing hotly inside his lover's hole.

"Yes," Ryan whimpers. "Yes, Sir!" He is hurtling towards his limit at the speed of light. "Please!" he bursts out, writhing, Trying. "Please please please, let me come for you, Sir!"

And just like that, Sam eases up. Pulls his hand in one long stroke over Ryan's cock, twisting it around the crown. "Go ahead, boy," he orders, planning on joining him.

Ryan bucks, shouting as his climax explodes through him in an instant. Blind and gasping as pleasure rushes through him.

It doesn't take anything more than that. Sam shoves in hard one last time and lets go, flooding Ryan's ass with his come.

Even through his haze Ryan's aware of it, that hot possessive spill inside him. He whimpers and clamps down, working Sam's cock for every drop. Greedy as ever, even when he feels so damn satisfied.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, shuddering roughly as Ryan drags every last drop from him. "I love you so fucking much," he whispers, kissing Ryan's nape. "Happy birthday."

"Mmm." Ryan's arms shake just a little as he lets go of his ass and reaches to link his hands together at the small of Sam's back. "Mine," he whispers, a touch hoarse. A dreamy smile on his face. "Love you."  



End file.
